Bought with Blood
by shiroratsukari
Summary: "You are not a saint, killer of your own blood." This is Hevlaska's story. A revised version of my earlier work with the same title.


Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and D. Gray-man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

Author's note: This is a revised version to my fic with the same title. Dedicated to my initial reviewers QiaoXun and RandomCuteOtaku (special shoutout to RandomCuteOtaku for the detailed review that sparked my revision! I hope this lives up to your expectations!)

**Bought with Blood**

It all started the day I picked up a pretty glowing cube.

They took me to a strange place and washed me in a beautiful tub. Mommy said that it was not something that happens to poor people a lot. After helping me dry off, the ladies put a white dress on me. Mommy said that I was a "saint" so I had to go with the scary people.

"Be brave now…Hevlaska."

I was brave, just like mommy wanted. I went with the scary people and they took me to a dark and scary cavern.

"Hevlaska Rouvelier. I welcome you to The Black Order. You are an Accommodator for the Innocence Cube. The one that will watch over all the other Innocence from now until the defeat of the Millennium Earl. This will be your new home from now on."

My new home? I don't want that! I want to go to my real home! I looked to my mommy to save me, but all she said was…

"Behave now, Hevlaska."

The scary people told me to take out my treasure. The glowing cube.

"Now. Synch with it."

I looked to mommy again, unsure and scared.

"Don't worry honey, it won't hurt a bit, I promise."

Mommy lied. It hurt a lot.

"It's for the good of the family. We will be given a great amount of status and you can get whatever toys or treats you want from now on."

But I just wanted things to stay the same. I just want to go home and be with mommy and daddy and Tommy and Trevor. Now I'll never see them ever again. I promised Missy that I'd feed her treats today. She'll be sad that I didn't keep my promise.

* * *

I couldn't move anymore. The Innocence locked me to the same place and it got boring. Mommy and daddy and Trevor and Tommy never come to say hi. I miss the days when I could go outside and play in the sun. I miss the open fields and the warm breeze. I'm starting to miss even the cold winters. There's no one to play with here. No one else ever comes except the scary people.

"Hevlaska. We need you to help us with something."

I nod. Mommy said to behave.

"Put the Innocence inside this child."

…isn't that Trevor?

"Hurry now."

So I did as I was told. I'm a good girl after all. I wonder why Trevor looked like he was in so much pain though.

"…seems to be a miss."

A miss? I didn't miss, I put the Innocence right where it should go. So how come Trevor is just sleeping there like that?

"Tell Rouvelier that it didn't work. Tell him I suspect compatibility is not correlated to blood relations."

Compatibility? Blood relations? They're talking about confusing things again. If Trevor is here doesn't that mean that Tommy will come too? Maybe they've come to visit me?

"Hevlaska. Put the innocence inside this child."

They keep telling me to do that but nothing ever happens. They just scream and then fall asleep. That was until I realized what the screaming and falling asleep meant.

"Trevor Rouvelier, Stacey Rouvelier, Nancy Rouvelier, Thomas Jr. Rouvelier, Mark Rouvelier, Daniella Rouvelier, Eleanor Rouvelier, Alyse Rouvelier, Jasmine Rouvelier, Olga Rouvelier, Brenda Rouvelier, and Erin Rouvelier. Deceased. Tell them to bring in the next set of saints."

No…NO! I won't do this anymore! They had me do this? Kill all these people?! My own family! My brother's children. My cousin's children, their children, their grandchildren! STOP IT! INNOCENCE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

"Hevlaska Rouvelier, deceased. Slayed when she fell into fault. No matter. Bring in the next candidate. Perhaps an older child would be better suited to understanding the importance of her role."

They killed me and they took my treasure away. I looked up and saw the current head of my family. Meeting his gaze as I laid in the tainted crimson pool I cursed the very blood that bore me and renounced the title they had gifted me.

* * *

This place sucks. Mom and dad said that they want me to take some kinda cube and do something with it. They also said that I'd have a new place to live and get a new name too. Maybe it won't be so bad?

"Good morning. You will now be known as Hevlaska. Welcome to The Black Order. You are a chosen Accommodator for the Innocence Cube. The one that will watch over all the Innocence from now until the defeat of the Millennium Earl."

Sure. Why not?

"Put the Innocence inside that child."

I did as I was told and watched the horror of my action. Screams now haunted my every dream.

"Seems this child was incompatible as well. Next."

Next? I refused.

"This will not do, Hevlaska, should you stop co-operating we will stop protecting your family."

My…family? That was one thing I couldn't allow. Even if it meant I had to do all these horrible things. So I allowed it to continue.

"A state of emergency has been declared! An Exorcist has fallen into fault within Order grounds."

Fallen…to fault? The walls collapsed and I saw a gigantic headless angel appear. From the moment I saw it I knew what it was. Innocence.

"Kill it."

And they did. They killed an Exorcist. Without hesitation. Without remorse. They were monsters justifying the slaying of another human being. Just like me.

"The next saint is coming. You know what to do."

Day in and day out I watched as I killed hundreds of children for no reason whatsoever. The only colour I now saw was crimson.

* * *

I saw a child in a dream. She had golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. Just like me.

"_Be brave now…Hevlaska."_

It was a women's voice. One I knew yet didn't know. Who was she?

"_Hevlaska Rouvelier. I welcome you to The Black Order. You are an Accommodator for the Innocence Cube. The one that will watch over all the other Innocence from now until the defeat of the Millennium Earl. This will be your new home from now on."_

I had heard that once before. But this time it was different. The man in the robe wasn't talking to me. He was speaking to the child. The women from before promised the child that it wouldn't hurt, but for some reason, I knew that she was lying.

"_It's for the good of the family. We will be given a great amount of status and you can get whatever toys or treats you want from now on."_

…status? The child was sold for status? Was I…also sold for that?

"_Hevlaska. Put the innocence inside this child."_

They made a kid do that too?! How heartless could they be?! She was just a child less than half my age.

"_Trevor Rouvelier, Stacey Rouvelier, Nancy Rouvelier, Thomas Jr. Rouvelier, Mark Rouvelier, Daniella Rouvelier, Eleanor Rouvelier, Alyse Rouvelier, Jasmine Rouvelier, Olga Rouvelier, Brenda Rouvelier, and Erin Rouvelier. Deceased. Tell them to bring in the next set of saints."_

How many innocents had lost their lives to the Innocence? How many children were sacrificed? How many mothers allowed their children to die in the name of social standing and power?

"_Hevlaska Rouvelier, deceased. Slayed when she fell into fault. No matter. Bring in the next candidate. Perhaps an older child would be better suited to understanding the importance of her role."_

So they killed her too? I could see it. She was no longer a child but a matured women; one who housed so much malice and anger that even though she was not staring at me, she burned and shattered my soul as she cursed the entirety of the Rouvelier family.

"_You are no saint, killer of your own blood. (1) Despair and suffer as I have!"_

And I knew at that moment who she was. My predecessor. My ancestor. And at that moment I found my answer. I now knew how to stop this; at least, for myself.

"Well, it seems this one fell into fault too. She was too old, understood too much. Tell them that a new Hevlaska and saint need to be found."

I was free. I cried instead of cursed because I knew that I had doomed another to my fate.

* * *

I awoke in sweat from a horrid dream. A dream where I'm encased in a bright blue light and frozen to the ground. A dream where I meet many people who are destined for death. A dream were I'm killing hundreds upon hundreds of young ones in the name of the greater good for a holy war. Just what was it that I saw?

"So this is the new saint? Welcome to the Black Order. You are a chosen Accommodator for the Innocence Cube. The one that will watch over all the Innocence from now until the defeat of the Millennium Earl. You shall discard your former name and be known now as Hevlaska."

I knew then that it was my turn. How many have died, I wonder? How many came before me to stand in this eerie cavern holding a cube?

"It seems this saint is special. Rouvelier tells me that you are a prophetess as well?"

He spoke the truth. I had always had a gift to see pieces of the future. And when I became "Hevlaska" I suddenly became aware of the past as the consciousness of the "saints" of previous "Hevlaskas" flooded my mind. I now knew the answer to all my previous questions. But the longer I stayed here the more unanswered questions arose. Then, that boy appeared and spoke the same words as her.

"_You are not a saint, killer of your own blood." (1) _

Was this the manifestation of the curse she laid upon us? But surely he must be wrong, surely the Rouvelier family must be a family of "saints". For only "saints" would willingly become "martyrs". That is what I think. We and the children of the Rouvelier family all played "saints" for _their_ profit. The Rouvelier family which had standings of enough influence to be within the presence of the Pope himself. The Rouvelier family who had stood at the side of the Vatican since its first struggles against the Earl and the founding of The Black Order itself.

A family of saints.

A family of demons.

A family whose every existence was **bought with blood.**

**-End-**

(1) D. Gray-man Chapter 150.

Thanks for reading! Suggestions, comments and critiques are more than welcome!


End file.
